In a New Danville
by CougarGT22
Summary: Ferb has been gone for five years studding in London to be a doctor. He finally comes home in hopes to go on adventures with Phineas and his friends. What if a planned wedding changed things. Phinbella and some Ferbnessa!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay this is my big story that I'll be writing! It's the first! **

**Phineas: She doesn't own me and my show! She only own the OC's and the plot. **

. . . . .

A bird flew on a branch near its nest and chirped a little. The clear blue sky looked peaceful, almost animated. But from Ferb's point of view he thought of it as a memory. He started his green 2015 Dodge Challenger and went slowly down the hill as if he was just learning how to ride a bike.

As the Dodge picked up speed on the road, the farming land began to grow less, as it arrives into a city. Not just any old city Ferb has passed by earlier, it was his home, Danville, USA. The buildings around him were all the same, except one, though he hasn't seen that building when he was young, but he knew it was a newer building.

The building had glass panels on the front, the corners had white marble cylinders so the panels don't shine on peoples windows. The front doors were designed with pictures that change every minuet of different creations and buildings. What caught Ferb's attention was the banner above it that read, Open House for one night only, and had a picture of a logo with the letter F behind the word Industries in big orange letters. The thought of the building made Ferb curious. He hadn't seen it before he went to study in London to be a doctor.

He was gone for 5 years, did Danville really change that much?

That thought almost made Ferb loose control of the car, he turned to go onto a street that made up his whole childhood. Maple drive had more houses than Ferb remembers, or was it because he volunteered to help with building homes for the needy. That memory made Ferb smile every time he thought of family's coming home in a real house instead of crowded buildings or apartments. He always enjoyed helping others, as much as inventing. Every time he thought of his little brother it made him go nuts with guilt. He never emailed or called, or video chatted. He usually did that with Candace and Lawrence. They told him about Phineas's plans on going to Florida for collage, that was when he was a freshmen in his school in London. Now he is a junior and was given a year long brake, he leaves on November 21st 2016. He shakes they thought from that head of his. He needs to think of all the adventures he and Phineas will do with his friends when he gets there.

Ferb looked both ways before turning right, a strait away to get to the house. He looks at the houses as he passes by them and finds a house with a silver Ford mustang GT in the driveway with the hood up. He remembers Candace talking about getting Phineas a car, when Ferb took the Dodge to London. He never thought that she would get him a mustang!

He grinned a little while parking to the side of the house that was the Garcia-Shapiro residence. He pulled the key out of the ignition and felt a small sense of nervousness crept in him as he pulled himself up right to unbuckle himself. He pulled the door open and stepped outside and welcomed the breeze that welcomed him home.

'Five years and I already miss this place. Almost wanting to stay here to study.' He thought as he starts walking after locking up the Challenger. The car made a little beeping noise that made Ferb smile. 'Even the car missed this place.'

He checked his cloths to see if he looks presentable in front of his parents and Phineas and Candace. His wardrobe changed a lot overtime. His purple pants was changed to black dress pants, and he had a green collard shirt with a black tie clipped under it. He looked even mature, like a real doctor should. He is in his mid twenties. Almost 24!

Ferb felt joy when he heard a light, yet loud enough chatter at his feet. He smiled as he recognized the animal as Perry, he picks him up as if he was a baby. He hugs him tightly and ruffles the platypuses fur while doing so. He never asked Candace how the platypus was doing, or even said anything about Perry. Sure his roommates would question him, but he would rather talk to a person that won't criticizes him having a platypus as a pet. If only they knew his past? If only he could have enough courage to tell them the story's of Perry the Platypus.

Ferb stopped mid step when he heard footsteps, then heard someone talking to a person on a phone. He stopped and listen. He raised an eyebrow.

"Louis, stop screaming in the phone and tell what's happening to Vanessa?" A very desperate voice was heard a few yards ahead of him. A silhouette of a triangular head could be seen in Ferb's sight, but he couldn't see the rest of the image. His mind was on the problem with Vanessa.

"No! Ferb isn't here. If he was he would've tackled me for the phone!" With that said, Ferb felt like falling in a hole and crying. What is he talking about? What's happening with Vanessa?

"I'm right here." Ferb called out at the person with the phone.

It took a moment for the person to relies who was talking to them, because they turned around so fast that they almost tripped. Ferb watched as the person walks from out of the shadows and into the light. He gasped and saw Phineas with a worried expression on his face. Why is he worried about Ferb's 'Friend'? The thought was interrupted by Phineas dashing to him and embracing him with a crushing hug.

"Phin...can't...breath." Ferb gasped as he was trying to free his arms so he can embrace his brother also.

Phineas did as he was told, but instead of a smile, it was a worried expression. Ferb almost didn't recognize him with his new wardrobe except for his triangular head. A plane orange hoodie and blue cargo shorts, and blue sneakers. He knew that was his favorite new set of cloths, but he forgot how Phineas looks like in them. The 23 year old frowned as Ferb raises an eyebrow at him.

"So..." He began looking up at the sky instead of Phineas.

"What?" Phineas asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's happening to Vanessa? I overheard you and your crazy cousin talking when I was walking up the driveway. What's wrong with her?"

"Oh! That, yeah she broke her leg. She has to be on crutches for at least 3 weeks." Phineas says while looking at his brother who is wide eyed. "But she's fine. She's coming home today at 4."

Ferb sighed in relief knowing that his girlfriend his okay. Yes he video chatted with her while he was in London and developed a relationship while doing so. "Good." He said.

Phineas nods and then turns to walk inside. His hair had gotten a little longer since Ferb last seen him. He also has a little muscle, that Ferb never seen since graduation. He smiles at the memory's.

He finally noticed that he was alone yet again. Ferb looked around and felt Perry wiggle out of his arms to fallow Phineas inside the house. With a new thing to look forward too, he hurried after his brother and pet.

. . . . . .

**Yeah long chappie! ^^**

**Reviews will help me a lot. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb almost ran into his brother when he stopped to open the door. Phineas felt like he was holding something back from him as he glanced at his pocket. He smiled thinking that he would ask her to propose to him. He shook his head and opened the door to his parents house, feeling that it wasn't time to ask her. Ferb raises an eyebrow, but won't question him yet.

Phineas went strait to the kitchen and seconds later, Linda emerged out of the kitchen with a big grin on her face. She came to Ferb and hugged him without saying anything. She felt Ferb hug back with a smile on her face. She then broke the hug and stepped beside Phineas with arms crossed.

"So how are you doing in London? Did you get any hard test while you were there?" Was the type of questions he was asked. He rolled his eyes and told her everything. About his professors, and his classmates.

Ferb looks at Phineas who was silent as a mouse and was fidgeting with a black box. He never made eye contact with Ferb as he kept mumbling to himself.

Then the doorbell rang. Phineas dashed for it and opened the door faster than Ferb could reach. His smile returned on his face as he opens the door for the person. Before Ferb could think of anything, a light giggle was heard ahead of him. He looks up and sees Isabella in a pink dress and her hair in curls. She had earrings with diamonds on them, and her dress had a darker pink ribbon around her waist and had diamonds on the ribbon also. Isabella smiled at Phineas as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"You guys look so cute together? What is it, your 3rd anniversary for being a couple? I'm so happy for you guys." Linda smiled, and Phineas kissed his mothers cheek. Isabella kissed Phineas's cheek as he comes back to her. He grins and felt his pockets for the keys and the box. He had changed out of his cloths into a white color shirt, with a orange tie and black dress pants and shoes. He whispers to Isabella about something and she looks over at Ferb who smiles a little waving.

"Ferb! Your back?" She says happily and runs over to him to embrace him. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Izzy." He says pulling her away and letting her walk back to Phineas. "Guess I missed something big?" He asks.

Isabella nodded while grinning and looking up at Phineas who grinned back. He looked at his watch and smiled taking her hand.

"You have know idea!" Phineas said gleefully. "We must go to our movie and dinner, or we will be late!"

Isabella grins and waves goodbye to Ferb and Linda before walking after Phineas. 'Someday they will become a family. Someday...' Ferb thought with a smirk growing on his face.

. . . . . .

Phineas helped Isabella out of the mustang and held her hand while walking towards the entrance to the French dinner. They were joking and laughing, as they ate. Phineas then got up.

Isabella stopped eating and looked up at him, "whatcha do'n standing up?" She asks smiling at him.

Phineas smiled a little and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Looking at the most beautiful girl I ever seen. The woman that needs to answer my question. Isabella," Phineas starts to say but his mouth wouldn't work. He just kneels and pulls out the box and showed her the ring. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I want to. Will you marry me Izzy?" He says as he sees forming in her eyes.

She nods her head and wraps her arms around him when he stood back up. Clapping could be heard in the background, but they didn't care. They were in love and Isabella was out of words. She is crying now. Not of sadness, but of tears of joy. Phineas kissed her head as he gently sang a comforting song in her ear.

"Izzy, remember when you told me that your father was overseas fighting for our country?" Phineas asked as she muffles a yes from his shoulder. "Well, he granted me permission to have you as my wife, but only on one condition, watch this video he wanted me to show you." He adds as he gently pushes her towards the tables that has a big screen above them.

"Daddy." Isabella whispers as her fathers face appears on screen.

His dark hair was buzz cut and he had his navy uniform on. He smiled warmly at the computer imagining it as his daughter.

"Hey Bella! I am recording this video to wish you and Phineas Flynn a happy life together. I'm sorry that I cannot come to see you in your wedding dress, and walking you down the aisle towards your husband. You probably think that I won't dance with you for the father and daughter dance, but I will be there in spirit kiddo. You understand that I'm busy working for the navy on the USS Freedom. I know that Phineas will love you, like the time he brought you home from prom many years ago." He says as tears were forming in his eyes. "I already told him that your already taken." He adds while Isabella giggles as Phineas wraps his arms around her. "But before I went when you two were still dating, I told Phineas that he can propose when ever time he likes to. When these last weeks went by, Phineas called me and asked if he could propose to you, Izzy. I told him he could but on one condition. That he would need to show this recording to you when he proposed. I like this kid that asked twice, and really cares about my little girl, and has strong faith. Isabella, when I asked you who you want to be in ten years, you said..."

"Isabella Flynn." Isabella and her father said in unison.

"I smiled, figuring that I would have a different son in law. But I was wrong. My baby girl has grown to be a women who is now going to be a wife. Don't worry sweetie I'm coming home soon. Pick Lawrence to dance with you for the father and daughter dance. I'll be smiling down on you on your special day. Love you!" He says and the screen went black.

Isabella sniffs and smiles. Her father isn't coming home till spring of next year, that was 13 months. Knowing Isabella, she would want a wedding quicker than that. 'Candace would love to do the planning?' She thinks and giggles.

"Whatcha thinking, honey?" Phineas asks as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thinking about our planner?" Isabella says.

"I was thinking the same person."

"Candace?!"

"You know me so well!" Phineas says as he kisses her.

. . . . . .

Ferb awoke from the couch to see Phineas shutting the door with a love struck grin on his face. He smiles at the ring that was on his finger and sees Ferb looking at him.

"Guess who I proposed to? Isabella! She said yes! I'm calling Candace about planning the wedding tomorrow. Night Ferb!" He says simply and dashes up the stares.

'Well at leasts he's happy?' Ferb thought as he laid back down and falls asleep.

. . . . . . .

**Yay phinny proposed to Izzy! XD **

**Reviews will help me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **

**PS: Ferb isn't depressed, he is just upset about Vanessa being in the hospital. :(**

**PSS: You will finally figure out the building. XD**

**PSSS: THIS CHAPTER IS THE REAL CHAPTER 2! XDDDDD**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta**** read by: irresistiblecookie**

* * *

"FERB! WAKE UP! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO TODAY! LET'S VISIT MY JOB!" Phineas shouted happily as he ran down the stairs, jumping down the last 5 steps.

Ferb took one look at his childish behaviour and smacked his head onto the table. He glared at his brother but gave it away when he saw that familiar sparkle in his brother's eyes.

"Wha-what job? That new building I didn't see when I left 5 years ago?" Ferb asked sitting up.

Phineas eyed him confused at first, but then his face lit up and he nodded, a grin on his face.

"Flynn Incorporated! Yes, yes that's the building." he started.

"I'm proud of that. Building for NASA and inventing for fun. Man, it doesn't get any better than that. Weare currently making robots and cyborgs to help us with the jobs. Especially when you have to lift an old spaceship engine into the waste facility. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be co-founder of it, but you already left. Isabella suggested that I take my company to my own family, the Flynn part. Then I could have my children be the next generation for the family's own company. You know, if they want to. I'm not forcing them to do something they don't want to do." Phineas said quickly while playing with his strings on his hoodie.

Ferb raised an eyebrow curiously at his brother.

"Is he trying to make me construct my own company and compete with his? Is he still mad about me leaving without saying goodbye?" he thought to himself. "Wait! Is he still inventing?"

"I get it. You hate me for what I made you go through, but I'm sorry. The school was saying that I needed to go ASAP! I was going to call you but my classes started that evening." Ferb said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Phineas' smile faded.

His eyes were downcast like he was holding something back. Ferb knew it.

"Ferb." he started.

"I-I know you're sorry, but now I have to go work on my next invention." he said, while walking out the door. He then stops and turns his head a bit. He shakes his head and continues walking out the door to Flynn Inc.

Ferb was speechless. "Inventing, without me?" he thought, worry and panic coming to him.

* * *

Phineas lifted the tire up towards the rack and put the air tank hose next to the tire, leaving it there to fill up. He was tired from lifting twelve tires to fill up with air.

His arms hurt and his face was coated with sweat. His hoodie was tossed to the chair beside him and his white shirt under it was all covered in sweat and oil stains.

Someone cleared her throat behind him and he turned to see who it was. She was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt that went to her knees. She was smiling a little.

"Hey Izzy! Whatcha doin' in the shop?" Phineas asked while turning the power off so he could look at her completely.

"I just wanted to see you! It's been four days without you calling me. I'm worried about you, Phin." Isabella said, while staring at him with those beautiful eyes that Phineas fell in love with.

"I'm sorry Isabella. It's just... Ferb is telling himself that I hate him." he started once again.

"I don't. I'm just disappointed that he didn't tell me at first. He has been like this since he got here. I want to go back in time and give him a welcome back party that he deserves." Phineas said, and walking to the chair to fetch his hoodie, which was covered in sweat at the moment.

His soon-to-be wife smiled at him and walked up to him, and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I know what I'm going to do this week for my project!" he started once again.

"I will build a time machine to save my past self from making a whole lot of chaos I'll regret later. Don't worry, I'll still propose to you!" Phineas shouted in excitement, and dashing for the unused blueprints, which made Isabella laugh behind her hand.

* * *

Ferb blinked and stopped making imaginary characters with his mind. He sighed as he sat under the dying tree in his backyard.

He should have been happy to be home, but he felt miserable.

He felt Perry lie down in his lap as he stared at the clouds in despair.

"I wish I hadn't come back." he whispered loud enough, which made Perry worry.


	4. Chapter 4

General POV, 2 days later

Phineas finished work on the invention he had been building for the past few days.

It looked like a little TV remote but it was not. It had red colorful buttons and a black screen. A time machine.

He took a shaky breath.

"I'm getting my brother back." he said and zapped himself and everything around him became a bright light.

Phineas never felt so alive to be in the past.

He changed his outfit to white clothes and black shoes. He had a hat on, so nobody could recognize him.

He saw his past self working on the car. He walked towards him.

"Hey!" he said to his past self.

Past Phineas looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. Future Phineas took out a piece of paper and made his past self take it.

"What...?" Past Phineas started.

"Look at the list of party supplies that you would need. Ferb is on his way home and you have to make the biggest, awesomeness, welcome back party ever! Your future will be bright if you make it right. Make Ferb proud! Bye!" Future Phineas interrupted his past self and started to walk away but he stopped just in time to save himself from running into Ferb.

Without thinking Future Phineas punches Ferb in the stomach and runs down the street as he started fiddling with the remote.

"Take me 5 hours before Ferb got here!" Phineas commanded, as bright light surrounded him, until he was gone from sight.

Ferb had just stopped running when he saw the bright light. Phineas felt himself grin a little as Ferb turned to face him.

"Surprise?" he said shyly, making Ferb smile.

. . . . . .

Phineas fell on the concrete floor and groaned while rubbing his leg. He looks up and sees Vanessa walking the cross walk.

His eyes widen as he remembered her laying in the hospital bed. He dashed straight for her.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he screamed and pushed her out of the way.

Before the truck hit him, he used the time machine to disappear so he wouldn't get hit.

When the truck passed the location he would be standing on if it was not for the machine, Phineas reappeared on the cross walk.

When he looked back at Vanessa, she had a smile on my face. "Thank you for saving my life!"

"No problem!" Past Phineas replied, a smile on his face.

"Back, 4 hours later." Phineas commanded and the bright light made him disappear.

. . . . .

"Bring that nacho guy to the front! Isabella, call Love Handel and ask them if they could play for Ferb's welcome home party?" yelled Past Phineas.

Future Phineas was watching the entire thing takes place a few houses away. He smiled

"I hope he proposes to Isabella; or I'll have to myself." he thought as he used the time machine to return back to his time. He disappeared as people began running before him, trying to get to the party.

. . . . . .

General POV, takes place before Chapter 2

Ferb woke up in his bed and smiled a little.

Being able to walk with Vanessa in the park was excellent, even the welcome back party Phineas did, and the fact that he proposed to Isabella after the first dance of the evening.

He never thought that life could be this great!

He had this dream that went on forever about Phineas being hurt and going back in time.

"Funny, I've never had that dream before." He thought.

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! Help out with wedding designs. Isabella and I want to have the wedding on Saturday! Three days! Candace is planning the whole thing!" Phineas said excitedly and dashed out the door before Ferb could say anything.

"I really missed you too." Ferb said, making Perry smile.

He dashed out of his bed and got on the computer.

He had been talking to Baljeet and Buford while they were attending Syracuse University. Baljeet was studying to be a science teacher and Buford was trying to get noticed by the NFL coaches for his football skills.

Buford had changed a lot since high school; he wasn't bullying Baljeet anymore, in fact he was helping him study while Baljeet helped him memorize football games he played.

Ferb had only seen them once since school; and that was before he even thought of going on the plane to London.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long guys. I have lots of things going on right now. My grandpa has fallen ill, (but nothing serious) and my birthday is coming up next week. I'll update when I can!

Leonardo: Take your time! Family is first, Fanfiction is second. :)

Me: (sarcasm in voice) thanks.

Phineas: Cougar doesn't own any of us or the show. Just Leonardo and the OC's.

Beta read by irresistiblecookie

* * *

Isabella heard Pinky barking outside her door to her room. She groaned and got up from her bed which she was listening to music and went towards the door. She heard a light giggle from the other side and a chitter also.

She opened the door to see no other than Phineas. He was leaning on the wall awkwardly with Perry on his shoulder and Pinky lying on the man's feet. She laughed a little behind her hand and Phineas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatcha laughing at?" he wondered as he got up from leaning and raised a foot to walk, but tripped when Pinky tried to move. He grabbed the dog by his waist and pulled him on his stomach.

This however made Isabella laugh harder and Phineas wrinkled his nose while blushing. Pinky was amused and sat on Phineas's stomach, which made the man groan.

"I cannot believe a dog pinned me. How very impolite of me." Phineas joked and tried to act like he was dying. Isabella crouched down beside him and smiled deviously.

"That's what my dog does when you love an owner of his." Isabella says and pecks Phineas on the lips.

"Oh ha ha ha." Phineas said, rolling his eyes amusedly.

"We are going to the beach. Meet me at my house at 9am. Ferb says he'll do the wedding designs for us. We just have to pick the music. So come on, sweaty!" he added and got up from that awkward, uncomfortable position after Pinky walked off of him.

"Ooh the beach! I'll be there!" Isabella exclaimed excitedly.

"See you later... " Phineas started.

"Alligator!" Isabella finished, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Many hours later...

Leonardo Garcia-Shapiro walked steadily in his hotel room.

Phineas had told him to not get his suit yet, because Isabella would see him and the surprise would be ruined.

He sighed and turned on the fireplace. He ran his hands through his dark raven buzz-cut hair.

"Not possible! They're getting married in 3 days!" he thought to himself.

"Well it is the Flynn's we're talking about."

* * *

"So you love me because of my great heart and personality? What about my triangular head?" Phineas asked.

"Haha, you have a cute head that's why. You have a great imagination and dreams. That's why I love you." Isabella said, which made Phineas laugh beside her.

They were sitting down on a hill next to the sea, when the sun started going down.

Phineas had his right arm around her with the other one holding her hands.

They were watching the sunset, and the beautiful red sky that made the ocean glow. This made Phineas' red hair shine and Isabella's hair glow like a halo.

"I know what we're going to do tonight?" Phineas announced suddenly, startling Isabella.

"What?" she asked, feeling a sense of something romantic.

"Be. Our. Younger. Selves. !" He said as he got up and ran down the hill.

Isabella shot him a confused look, but was suddenly feeling that tugg-y love-y feeling that made up her confidence. She got up and followed him like a cheetah.

"You're fast, but I'm faster than you Izzy!" Phineas said, giggling madly.

For some reason, they could hear background music.

"I'm faster than you Phin!" The girl said and bear hugged him to the ground.

(Let's just say they had fun. I'm horrible at romance stories.)

* * *

3 days later

Leonardo walked nervously up the stairs to the church as he played with his tie.

His days with the army were over for at least a year, so he had enough time to spend with his family.

But today was his only daughter's wedding and he couldn't get out a little memory that kept coming in. He felt that someone was missing. He couldn't get his mind on it.

"Looks like someone's nervous?" A voice said from the doors of the church.

He looked up and saw an old man with grey hair and Hispanic skin. He had blue eyes and a black tux vest over his white collared shirt.

Leonardo titled his head. Until it came to him.

"Dad." he whispered and smiled weakly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Ferb: Please R/R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta read by: IrresistibleCookie**

* * *

End of chapter 5

"Looks like someone's nervous?" A voice said from the doors of the church.

He looked up and saw an old man with grey hair and Hispanic skin. He had blue eyes and a black tux vest over his white collared shirt.

Leonardo titled his head. Until it came to him.

"Dad." he whispered and smiled weakly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Chapter 6

The man laughed. "Watching my granddaughter's wedding. I wouldn't miss it and Tyler would've loved to see his little sister growing up."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes sadly. Tyler Garcia-Shapiro was serving overseas on a mission to deliver food to the civilians. On the way back, they were ambushed and bombed. Most of the soldiers made it out, but among the missing, Tyler was one of the MIA. Isabella was 6 at the time when he was recruited.

"I know he would. Ty was supposed to meet me back in Arizona, where he would surprise Isabella for her 12th birthday. He never g-g-got to s-s-s-see her a-again." Leonardo's voice cracked a little at the mention of his nickname he used to use on his son. His father walked down the stairs and hugged his son.

His father never showed this kind of affection when he was young, just to Isabella, Tyler, and her cousins.

"You know Tyler isn't really gone right. A colleague told me he is still under MIA, not killed in action. He may still be there looking for us." Leonardo's dad whispered in his ears.

"I hope you're right, Dad."

Then his father broke up the hug and looked at Leonardo trying to keep his face from tearing up. He looked at him almost accusingly.

"This isn't the time to start crying! This is the time to be happy, cheerful and wonderful, especially towards Isabella on her special day. Now come on! Isa is waiting!"

* * *

Isabella stood in front of Candace who was making the final touches to her dress. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"In ten minutes I would be starting a new chapter of my life with Phineas. Gosh, I really wanted Dad and Tyler here! They would've loved it!" Isabella said with a sigh, as Candace smiled a little knowing that Tyler would've teased her.

She knew of Tyler's missing. She knew him. He was always the class clown, and he helped Candace with tips on how to bust her brothers and to get Jeremy too.

Someone came up behind her and she looked in the mirror. Candace was blocking the person while she was getting her vale ready.

"I already do, Isa." The voice said in a low, yet soft voice.

Isabella turned around as soon as she recognized the person who was talking. Candace had moved out of the way and smiled happily as father and daughter embraced each other.

For 6 years overseas fighting for their country, Isabella thought that her father had grown older. But he didn't, he had his black tux on and an orange tie, his hair was buzz cut with small showings of grey.

He clenched his teeth in a grin and let go of her but keeping his hand around hers. He kissed her forehead which made Isabella giggle.

"Ready, princess?" she heard her father ask, linking his arm in hers.

Isabella smiled a tearful one and nodded.

"Yes daddy." she said and they began to walk out of the room and into the hallway. Candace followed them after meeting with Jeremy at the doorway.

"Pinky's still with you, right?" Leonardo whispered to her when they got to the church entrance. Isabella nodded and her father squeezed her hands a little.

"I love you Isa. I love you very much." he whispered; his daughter giggled lightly.

Candace and Jeremy were the last ones to enter the mass entrance. They were smiling as they went on their separate sides.

Ferb was behind Phineas with Baljeet, Buford, and Jeremy behind him. Candace was standing with Amanda in front of her. Adyson, Gretchen, Ginger, and Milly were behind Candace smiling at them.

On one side of the pews were the Flynn-Fletcher's, and on the right were the Garcia-Shapiro's. Vivian and Linda were each holding a box of tissues. Linda was sitting next to Lawrence and was holding Perry who had a black tux on also. Pinky was sitting on the lap of Isabella's grandfather, Leonardo's father. He was waving his tail and had on a tux also.

Isabella and Leonardo appeared at the doors as background music started to play as they were walking down the aisle. Both sides of the families, especially the moms, had surprised faces when they saw Leonardo Garcia-Shapiro the third, walking arm in arm with his daughter. Vivian had tears in her eyes as she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Always remember, Isa; I loved you first." Leonardo kissed her cheek and sat down beside Vivian who crushed him with a hug.

"We're gathered here today..." The pastor said.

Bells rang all around as Phineas and Isabella kissed, now as husband and wife. Ferb gave his brother thumbs up as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa. Candace and Jeremy took Amanda to Linda and Lawrence.

"So you had this all planned out? To have my father walk me down the aisle when he just got back from overseas. Man, I love you Phin!" Isabella squealed and hugged him tighter almost crushing him in the progress.

"I love you more and will always!" Phineas said, glancing up at Ferb when he poked him.

"The party wouldn't be started without the bride and groom being on the dance floor with their parents." The green-haired man said simply, while Phineas eyes went wide.

"You're right, but let's make a special surprise for Izzy and Leo." he whispered as Ferb grinned at Izzy.

* * *

RXR


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own PnF! Just my OC's and the plot.

. . . .

A buzzed cut black haired man with closed eyes kept silence as a 6 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes stared at him. The man opened his eyes as he sees the visors of soldiers run past him with loaded guns. They wore black suits and grey guns were strapped to their backs. A soldier with his helmet off and tucked under his arm walked over to them with a scar on his cheek.

"Mr. Garcia-Shapiro, will you join me in private? It's about your wife and daughter." The man says to the black haired man. He placed a hand on his sons head and fallowed the soldier over to a bench.

Once the man sat on the bench in front of the soldier, he continued.

"Your wife is dead, she was shot from the robbers in the leg and chest. Your daughter on the other hand, was taken up north somewhere. Our fear is that she's going to be sold as a slave. We have men looking for her now." The soldier replied in a soft tone.

Mr. Garcia's body shook in fear and anger. Those men who took his daughter weren't farmers, they were robbers and were on the FBI's most wanted lists for many other crimes. They killed Vivian also!

"I had her in my arms. How could they have took her?" He asks the soldier.

"When we found you, you were unconscious on the floor. Your son called us after the kidnappers left. Consider your son a hero for calling the FBI and the Mexican police." The soldier said with no emotion in his voice. He cleared his throat and nodded to the boy. "Now you can go Leo. Do not worry, we'll find your daughter."

"Okay." Leonardo said gravely as he walked towards his son.

Tyler was chatting with Pinky and was clutching him as his father sat beside him looking sadder than before.

"Your little sister, Tyler, has vanished." He told his son without looking at him. "Your mother did also." He lied.

"What are we going to do, papa?" The six year old asked holding Pinky closer to him.

"We are moving to the US. To freedom and to look for them." Leo said and brought his son close to him for comfort and also for protection.

. . . . . .

Whew! That was the first chapter of Tales of the Lost series's book 1: Story of her life.

This might become a Phinbella story, but I'm not certain yet. Please review for ideas or just for a good job.

PS: Phineas and Ferb will come into the story later. But they will! XD

Please Read and Review!


End file.
